The Very Thing
"The Very Thing" is the third episode of season 1, Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the thirteenth episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis Bean and her friends return to Dreamland but don't receive a warm welcome from Zøg. Oona inspires a lackluster band of pirates who rescue her at sea. Plot On Mermaid Island, Elfo is told he'd been dead for five months. Bean, Luci, and Elfo are greeted by the mermaids of the isle and treated to their hospitality. (Sangria and back massages.) In the morning they take a boat off the island and start to head back to Dreamland. Elfo still has issues with Bean choosing her mother over him and overall there's remaining tension within the trio. At one point they get lost in a fog and come across Vip and Vap who unhelpfully giggle at them and row away when Bean asks for directions. Thankfully, when the fog clears they see they've arrived at Dreamland. Zog greats them with a boulder that smashes the boat they're on, treating them as traitors. The trio reaches Dreamland's shores, ignoring Zog. But while looking around at the people's statuefied state, Zog starts throwing stone bread at them, chasing them off the street. Meanwhile, Oona had untied herself from her anchor and is picked up by a pirate ship that had been sailing the seas for eight years. While their captain remains in his cabin leaving the crew aimless, Oona inspires them to follow their dreams and take action when a wealthy ship pulls up beside them. Oona becomes a pirate herself and exhilarated off their success and riches the pirate captain peeks out to the deck. Oona immediately recognizes him as an elf and has them set sail for Dreamland. At the top of the belltower Zog confronts Bean and Bean tells him Dagmar tricked both of them. While Zog aims a crossbow at her, a cannonball from Oona's ship hits the tower, sending Zog stumbling off. Bean, Elfo, and Luci manage to catch and pull him up, regaining his trust; he and Bean make up. The pirate captain is "Dread Pirate" Leavo and his newly appointed first mate Oona greet the Dreamlanders. Leavo is willing to give them the Eternity Pendant in return of treasure. Unluckily, the Bozaks had taken their best treasure, but Leavo seems to be looking for something specific. He decides to search under the castle and Zog has Elfo accompany him (telling him to crack Leavo across the head at his first chance to steal Leavo's blood). In the dungeons, Leavo does actually find some kind of marker of treasure before he and Elfo get into a fight. Leavo gives Elfo a chance to help or be harmed and Elfo chooses to help. Above ground, Oona easily forgives Bean (except for stealing her drugs), and when Leavo comes up to confront them, she gives Bean the pendent. Bean convinces Leavo to help in exchange for one thing. Although, his help comes in the form of going to Elfwood to talk to the other elves to donate their blood. Zog makes a heartfelt apology to the elves and with a little convincing from Leavo they agree to help. One by one, the citizens are un-stonified with the pendent using a drop of elf's blood every time. Oona and Zog happily divorce, prompting them to recall Derek, who turns out to have been surviving off of birds (and fairies) he's been luring to his window. Leavo decides to stay in Dreamland for the treasure, because the "elves destiny lies there," and Oona takes over as pirate captain. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / Prince Derek *Matt Berry as Prince Merkimer *David Herman as The Herald *Maurice LaMarche as Odval / Leavo *Lucy Montgomery *Billy West as The Jester *Jeny Batten *Rich Fulcher Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 2